A number of problems exist with regard to serving soup in its many forms and viscosities with a single serving unit. There is a considerable difference in the characteristics of soups, stews, chilis and the like and accordingly, it is most difficult to provide a universal dispensing device which will handle all these various types of liquid or semi-liquid foods with equal facility.
In order to dispense measured quantities it has been relatively standard in the prior art devices to provide a single trap chamber or the like for measuring a predetermined single quantity into a container.
In large volume servings of soups, stews and the like, however, it is quite often desirable to be able to dispense a bowl of soup, a cup of soup or given variations in measured quantities of soup, stew and the like to various customers.
It is to this problem that the present invention is directed, namely, the provision of dispensing equipment which is equally adapted to highly liquid, semi-liquid, chunky or viscous soups, stews, and the like and which will deliver predetermined quantities with selective variation in those quantities without modification of the equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel dispensing apparatus for serving measured quantities of hot soups, stews and other liquid food products.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a new and novel soup and stew and liquid food product dispensing apparatus which has self-contained, agitating and heating means and a multiple cavity volumetric discharge plate which dispenses predetermined sequences of unit volumes from a reservoir to thereby discharge known measured quantities of the food product.
Yet another object to the present invention is to provide a new and novel serving apparatus for soups, stews and liquid food products which is equally facile in its handling of highly-liquid, semi-liquid, chunky and/or viscous food products and which is readily disassembled for cleaning purposes after a given use cycle.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the present invention.